His Choice
by lavenderkunoichi
Summary: Sakura gets rescued by Sasuke,and she stays at his lair. She soon finds out that he's going to have Karin bear his children, but she tries to put a stop to it. Will she able too? Review it! Rated M for smexy lemons!


Sakura sat on the rugged bed in a wicked daze. It had been several years since she had seen him; he was about to exit the lowly room, with only a few words said to her.

_I have many important things to attend to._ His words echoed through the darkening room.

Sakura's face was displaying melancholy emotions as Sasuke walked to the door. The pink haired kunoichi scrambled from the mattress and slammed her petite body against the exit, before he could have his hands against the doorknob.

"Don't!" her voiced trailed off. She looked at him with tears streaming from her emerald eyes.

"What are you doing?" he said in agitated tone. He glared at her viciously demanding to know her intentions.

Sakura dropped to her trembling knees and stared at him with pleading orbs. "Please, just don't!" She begged. "I know what your about to do!" Her breath began to stagger non-stop, and she crawled towards him while she shook fiercely. " I heard what your minions were rambling about earlier," she paused hesitantly. " You can't, you just can't!" The pink haired kunoichi cried.

"It's none of your concerns!" he shouted angrily. " What I do, is none of your business." He snarled.

"Sasuke, please, hear me out!" she pleaded. "Listen to me just for once!" She grabbed onto his legs and started to cry hysterically. "Why her?" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Why is she going to bear your children?" She was losing it.

"Why does it even matter to you," he said while cutting her off.

Sakura bit her lower lip and looked at him with her deep pools of jade. She tightly made her hands into fist and hit the solid ground beneath her.

"Because I still love you!" she screamed while shaking the whole room.

The candlelit room suddenly became silent, except for squeaking chandelier that rocked back and forth, because of the motion Sakura created. Sasuke glared at her with hatred filled orbs, and tried to reach for handle, but Sakura blocked his grip.

" Please, just…" She began while she guarded the doorknob.

"There's nothing you can say to stop me," he growled deeply.

The raven haired Uchiha pushed Sakura out his way. But suddenly found himself pried against the mattress. The pink haired kunoichi had his arms held captive, and his body tightly guarded beneath her.

"What are you doing?" he yelled.

She gently lowered her petite body onto his chest, and placed her lips against his ear.

"If my words can't stop you…" "Then maybe my actions will." She whispered seductively into his ear.

Sakura climbed onto his lap, and smiled sinisterly. She lowered herself until reaching centimeters away from his face.

"Get off me," He demanded.

She quickly grinded against him making noises she never heard before leave his throat.

"But what If I don't want too." She pouted playfully.

Sakura brought her lips down to his, and softly kissed him. She wrapped her teeny arms around his muscled neck, and kept kissing him over and over again wishing he would comply.

The pink haired kunoichi lightly bit his lower lip and growled. She slipped her moist tongue inside his cavern and teasingly played with his tongue.

Sasuke felt her hardened nipples against his chest, and this somewhat excited him. Her kisses continued and he didn't know if he could stop her, but he could _try_. Suddenly, he realized that he could feel the warm heat that was left from Sakura's womanhood every time she slid across his covered member. It was too much to bear. He didn't want her to win, because he was just too damn stubborn.

Sakura noticed that she was slowly breaking him, realizing that every time that she kissed him or grinded against him he became a little less tense. She wouldn't stop until she got her way of course. The pink haired kunoichi grabbed the bottom of her shirt, and winked. She slowly slipped the piece of fabric over her head and threw it across the room.

Sasuke stared in complete aw. The blood was surging through his erect member, and Sakura could feel it against her thigh. He stared at her bra-covered mounds that bounced a little every time she moved across his lap. The raven- haired Uchiha sighed, and flipped Sakura onto her back. He held her down in place, and stared at her blankly.

"Sasuke?" she muttered in confusion.

Sasuke chuckled maliciously and placed his head onto her heaving chest. He bit the black fabric slightly and lifted it up with his teeth revealing her peaked nipple. He pressed his cold lips against it and started to suck gently. Sakura began to writhe beneath him; feeling the pleasure he gave her all at once. She moaned a long moan when he lightly bit her hardened peak. With his other massive hand he unhooked her bra, and threw it across the room, and began to massage the other mound with his calloused hand. Sakura cried in pure bliss when he started to get rough with her sensitive breasts.

"Sasuke," she cried excitedly.

As soon as he was done with her breasts, he kissed her fiercely, and slipped his tongue into her mouth. His towering body hovered over her, giving intense body heat that covered the pink haired kunoichi's chilled body. He nipped and sucked at her neck, making her arch her back and cry out, because of his intoxicating actions. The pink haired Haruno wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him repeatedly. One of her hands found it's way on the back of his locks, and she playfully tugged at the raven shade hair, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Sakura was winning. They both knew that by now, but Sasuke didn't care anymore, because he had to admit, her body, her kisses, and her touch turned him on more than anyone in this world. The way he could control her body with just the simplicity of his touch pushed him over the edge. He ached to touch her, feel her, and taste her. Suddenly, he scooped her in his muscled arms and sat her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and played with the button on her pants. He carefully undid the button and slid his hands down the opening. Sakura's heart began to speed up when she felt his fingers teasing her from the outside of her panties. He massaged the covered opening of her core, and she couldn't help but gasp in excitement. The dark haired ninja began to play with her clit through the fabric, and Sakura covered her mouth with her nimble hands trying to muffle her sounds.

"Why are you trying to cover your moans Sakura?" he whispered to her. "I want everyone to hear you." He growled seductively.

Sakura let a long moan escape her mouth, and as she did that Sasuke pulled her pants all the way off and threw them across the room. All that was left on the very horny Sakura were her soaked panties. Sasuke tugged at the elastic and slipped them down to her knees, and as he did that pre-juice oozed from her heated core, and dripped onto Sasuke's pants. The juices kept flowing every time Sasuke whispered want he wanted to do to her in her reddened ears.

"Sakura, your so wet." He said in amazement.

He took two of his fingers and rubbed them back and forth against her slit. She cried out in arousal when he touched her there.

"Sakura, I want to know what you taste like."

The dark haired Uchiha took his index finger and trailed some of her juices onto his fingers. He stuck his finger inside his mouth, and hungrily began to suck.

"Sa-ku-ra", he whispered. "You taste so good." He said slowly.

As soon as he said that, more of her nectar escaped her womanhood and dripped onto his pant legs. Sasuke swiped it with his fingers and began suck the pre-cum off his middle and index fingers. The raven-haired ninja's shaft began to pulsate in his pants, and he couldn't help but groan. After hearing Sasuke's cry in torture, Sakura grabbed onto the rope that tied his pants together and loosen it. The pink haired kunoichi freed his member from his pants and started pump it up and down. His juices ran onto her fingers and she quickly licked the silvery tasting liquid.

Sakura gently pushed Sasuke onto his back and she climb on top of him. She faced his aching shaft and hungrily dipped down to lick his length. The pink haired kunoichi stuck his fat shaft into her mouth, and started to bob her head up and down. She could feel his pre-cum ooze down her throat, and it made her hurriedly pump, she needed him to feed her occurring hunger.

Thinking this was unfair for Sakura, Sasuke flipped himself onto his side and grabbed a hold of Sakura's thighs. He plunged his rough tongue into her dripping core, and lapped the juices that flowed inside her. Sakura moaned when he used his thick tongue to play with her tender walls, and the way he bit her clit with his teeth made her melt. Having the need for him to cum in her mouth made her impatient, so she began to pump him with her hands to get the process going. Sasuke slammed his tongue against her "spot" and she tried to cry out in bliss, but his cock was wedged so far into her mouth she couldn't get the sounds out. Sasuke could feel his cock tightening, which means he wasn't to far from filling Sakura's stomach with his seed. Sakura's lower stomach began to tense, and she could feel the intensity bubbling inside her. Both were nearing their orgasm. Sasuke groaned against her opening and he shot his seed inside her mouth. Sakura sucked everything that flowed from inside his length. She quickly swallowed his juice that satisfied her hunger. Finally, after a couple of more licks, Sakura gasped and moan, and let her orgasm escape her. The dark haired Uchiha drank the intoxicating nectar from her womanhood, and found himself licking his lips after. Both of the ninja lifted their tired bodies from their positions and hugged onto each other. They both went for a kiss, and combined their juices to taste.


End file.
